monetiafandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Erns
Background ' Located in the Midwest part of the old United States and Canada, located a nation named the Midwest States(''MWS). There a character named, Victoria, was born. She was raised by her mother and father. They lived on the border between the People's Republic of America and the Midwest states, so things were tough, but not on the midwest side. Mostly every night, she would her faint gunshots of people getting shot while crossing the border into the MWS. Her mother told her it was hunting to ignore the truth. But soon the truth will be ignored. When she turned 10, her mother and father went out one night to the PRA border to catch up on some supplies and meet some friends. At first, Victoria waited for a few hours, but nothing happened. And then it was days, so she ventured out to find their parents. All across town, she couldn't find anyone to help her due to her age and knowledge until she found them. Victoria's parents were shot and killed while trespassing onto the other nation. At first, she didn't know what death was and thought they were sleeping. But soon after she finally understood. She didn't cry, she just accepted it and knew only one thing. Survival. Due to the laws of the Midwest States, there is free housing so she had shelter but no food. Luckily, while she grew up with her mother, she was taught how to garden and therefor. With no outside connections nor little to no help, she spent until age 17 to grow up alone and learn how to survive. '''The Friend On a quiet day when she was 17, she was gardening and mostly checking her supplies when a car pulled up. She looked over and saw that it was a German Shepherd, male in his mid 20's who had a special symbol on his jacket. He approached her and asked who she was. She said that she was Victoria and then they talked. The dog's name was Johnathan or "Jon" for short. Jon told her that he was in a movement that is underground, away from all of the politics and drama of the world. He told her about a new country that will serve sea to shining sea, a nation that will have all freedoms that no human or anthro will ever experience. That nation was the United States of America, which caused the downfall of the 1920s. Victoria didn't understand who this canine was, but she let him continued until he offered a ride in his car. They drove to an unknown location in the hills of a town. There they found an underground bunker filled with thousands of people working and living. It was an underground military base that could hold millions of people and they all treated Victoria like family. She spent the next 6 years working with Jon like friends. Until one day, Jon got shot and died from an assassin. Without leadership, Victoria took control and lead the people in the movement to more of a fast space one and more outgoing. Rally to the Flag Once in power of the movement, she changed her motives and knew one thing. The world will not get better if she allowed these nations to pick off their people one by one. She needed to act now and fast. So she decided to make an Milla and Manifesto that accepts and teaches all new people about her movement and thereon. In the month of March, the first attack happened in People's Republic of America in Chicago. A bomb went off that injured 5 people wounding 6. That would be the start, the PRA retaliated by quietly passing over a few soldiers into the unknown location across the MWS border. They attacked the hideout to be only stopped by rebel forces. They were defeated and thus they had to move. The rebels moved up north to an old Military base which they took over. Now with their first base in hand and with an army. They waited and watch how the world goes. Victoria knows that the world is getting darker and darker, she will get her revenge against the PRA, and she will avenge her mother and father. But until that day comes, she will bet met by a worthy challenger.